Harta
by LunaNueva21
Summary: Estaba harta de todos. Pero por sobretodo, harta de la esperanza. La esperanza que ella misma se creaba. La esperanza de que fuera él quien se hubiése acordado de ella ese día. Harta de creer en el idiota de Arnold Phillip Shortman.
1. Prólogo

Estaba harta. Oh sí, harta. Harta de su padre, que despertó recordando su nombre por primera vez en 17 años, como si a esas alturas necesitara de él; harta de su madre, que por fin había recordado que tenía una hija menor que necesitaba un desayuno decente; harta del transporte escolar, porque justo en ese día lluvioso en el que olvidó su sombrilla decidió retrasarse – aunque no fuera novedad, al demonio ; harta hasta del clima, que justo ese día tenía que estropearse cuando usaba su playera sin mangas color rosa, su falda de mezclilla negra y sus _converse_ con calceta de calavera hasta la rodilla; pero, por sobre todo, estaba harta de la escuela, sin motivos especiales ese día. Simplemente odiaba la escuela en general.

\- Buenos días, Helga.- Phoebe, su única amiga y una de las únicas personas de las que no estaba harta, la recibió ese día como todos justo al lado de su casillero con su libreta en mano. Ella sólo correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Tenemos clase de geometría analítica a primera hora. Descuida, ya hice tu tarea. Y el equipo de baseball está reclutando alumnos para la final, me pediste que te avisara.

Sí. La única que le hacía no perder la calma y con la que podía confiar. Incluso en temas delicados como ese día. Abrió su casillero mientras seguía escuchando las notas que su amiga y mano derecha le decía, cuando un pequeño objeto rosa cayó frente a ella quien con sus rápidos reflejos la atrapó en el aire casi por inercia. Casi.

No tenía nada que ver la curiosidad. Tampoco tenía que ver el hecho de que el objeto, que era una caja pequeña con un moño rojo amarrado, llevaba entrelazado una hoja enrollada cual pergamino. Mucho menos le importaba que al caer la caja, un olor peculiar de loción inundara sus fosas.  
Nah. Para nada.

Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podía negar su intriga al creer reconocer esa fragancia. Esa estúpida fragancia. Cuando tenía 10 años se quedó grabada en ella esa loción. Luego a sus 15 volvió a percibirla, y lo que al principio había significado felicidad y emoción se volvió frustración.

Y estaba harta de eso. Oh sí, demasiado harta de los celos. Pero más que eso, harta de las estúpidas cabezas huecas de sus compañeras de clase – si es que el término compañeras podía quedarles. Como la estúpida de Jannethe Johnson, la estudiante de Alabama que por tres semanas estuvo usando playeras escotadas para la clase de química que compartían; o como Daniella Schmidt, que por un mes entero no dejó de fingir problemas de comprensión en la clase de literatura que ambas llevaban… aunque tampoco fuera la más astuta normalmente.

Porque las muy estúpidas eran unas ofrecidas. Todas y cada una de ellas.

\- Em… ¿Helga? – Phoebe la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Abrirás el paquete?

\- ¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre qué día es hoy? – Ella ignoró la pregunta inicial, con la mirada aún fija en la pequeña caja. Su amiga emitió un sonido en negativa y Helga suspiró. Guardó la pequeña caja en su mochila y la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, no sin antes mirar alrededor en busca de cualquier curioso. Sin embargo, nadie parecía prestar atención.- Al baño de chicas del tercer piso, ahora. – Dijo cautelosa para que solo Phoebe la oyera.

Y es que en la preparatoria, los rumores y chismes corren de aquí para allá a la velocidad de la luz, incluso cuando el mismo involucrado no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Y, ¿quién mejor para esparcir rumores de las personas que la auto denominada abeja reina de la preparatoria?  
Así, llegaron al baño del tercer piso, sin notar que alguien las vio entrar. Revisaron los cubículos, uno por uno, para asegurar el área.

Sin moros en la costa.

-. ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo entregarlo? – Helga habló.

-. No. Pudo ser alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase, Helga. Quizá nuestros amigos.

-. Quizá una mala broma. – Murmuró Helga, algo bajo para que solo Phoebe la escuchara, aunque fueran las únicas en ese lugar, mientras leía la nota que sacó de su chaqueta.

 _"Tus ojos azules me recuerdan al mar, y su esplendor. Y aunque el mar puede lucir aterrador algunas veces, sobre todo cuando te pierdes en él, es una maravilla. Eso eres tú, el mar en el que quisiera perderme. Aún en tu tempestad."_

Sí. Tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita broma de los desgraciados de sus amigos. Los idiotas que más odiaba. Quizá Gerald-o, o Stink-o. Mientras pensaba en las formas más fáciles de descuartizarlos, degollarlos y venderlos por partes en el mercado negro, su amiga leía la nota.

-. Helga, ¿nadie sabe qué día es hoy? ¿Estás segura? ¿Ni siquiera… Arnold?

Y eso la desequilibró. La estúpida sensación de esperanza volvió a ella. Estaba hasta la médula de la esperanza. Porque era una maldita con ella. Como cuando _él_ volvió de sus cinco años en la selva, y ella esperó a que hablaran sobre el beso que se dieron… y entonces él decidió ignorarlo. Simplemente llegó, los saludó a todos como siempre, como buen bonachón, y ya. Ella fue un amigo más al que saludó.

Quiso enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra, incluso pensó en matarlos a todos con una bomba para desahogar su frustración contra el mundo entero. Y ni así se desahogaría, pues las cucarachas sobrevivirían a todo. Hasta su estúpida bomba. Porque las cucarachas sobreviven a todo, no como ella, las muy malditas…

-. No. Arnoldo jamás, JAMÁS se acordaría de mí. Ni mucho menos haría eso por mí, Phoebe. Por cualquier otra con cara bonita, sí. Pero no por mí. Investiga quién pudo ser. – Como por la estúpida de Jannethe, con quien estuvo asignado a sentarse hace meses, o Daniella de quien fue tutor por un mes hasta que la babosa se resignó.

Y estaba harta de, por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, él. El bonachón, el perfecto, el inocente y estúpido de Arnold Shortman.

-. Investigando… Pero es su loción. – Puntualizó Phoebe.

-. No fue él. – Y con eso, Helga dio por terminada la conversación.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta del baño, cuando la vio. La escoria de la preparatoria, la reina más chismosa del universo… Rhonda Loyd.

-. Escuché que recibiste un presente, querida. – Sonrió la bruja envuelta en vestidos de marca y accesorios caros. – ¡Y del nuevo suicida Arnold Shortman!

El tiempo se detuvo para Helga. ¿Es que ella había escuchado la conversación?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por diversión.**

 _ **Capítulo I. Harta de los secretos.**_

Helga sopesó las posibilidades que tenía. ¿Quizá si la amenazaba? No, no era opción; su historial en detención era casi tan alto como sus calificaciones. Todavía recordaba como el director Bartlett le había advertido que si volvía a verla por su oficina sería expulsada. ¿Un chantaje? Menos, la información que poseía de la princesa Rhonda Wellington Lloyd era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla en algo tan estúpido. Oh, las ventajas de ser observadora. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, o el falso rumor de que Arnold Shortman había regalado algo a Helga G. Pataki se esparciría a penas la entrometida cruzara el umbral del baño y se escabullera entre los estudiantes.

– Jamás creí que nuestro Arnold se interesaría en alguien tan… bueno, diferente como tú, querida. – Ronda se burló. – Pero supongo que los milagros existen, ¿verdad Nadine?

La aludida se encontraba detrás de Rhonda cerrando la puerta con seguro tras entrar, evitando así visitantes inoportunos. Entonces Phoebe lo entendió; Nadine había sido quien las había visto entrar alertando a Rhonda, llegando ambas en el momento en el que ella había insinuado algo de Arnold. Suspiró aliviada y luego volteó a ver a Helga, quien seguía pensando en una forma de escapar de la situación.

Entonces Helga sonrió triunfante. Había una forma de salir de ese problema. Mejor aún, sabía la forma de conseguir el nombre de quien fuere que hubiese enviado el regalo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma traviesa, casi maquiavélica, y la dirigió a Rhonda.

– Princesa, ha habido un error en tu información. – Dio dos pasos al frente y Rhonda retrocedió un poco por los escalofríos que el tono de Helga le causaron, pero recuperó su compostura al entender lo que Helga insinuaba. Necesitaba más información.

– ¿Dices que no escuché bien? – Caminó hasta ponerse frente a su oponente.

– Digo que no comprendiste el mensaje. – Helga respondió burlona. – No sé quién fue. Quizá fue el cabeza de balón, quizá fue Stinky. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, en realidad. Esperaba que supieras algo, pero veo que no es así. – Y dicho esto, levantó los hombros como restándole importancia y la pasó de largo.

Rhonda se ofendió. Sabía por la forma en que Helga se movía victoriosa que se confiaba de su notoria desinformación. Pero el hecho de saber que podía haber sido cualquiera, broma o no, la estaba matando. La enloquecía no saber los detalles de eso. Ella. ¡La reina del lugar! ¡Nada se le escapaba nunca!

Levantó la barbilla decidida y sonrió de forma arrogante. Quizá si hubiera estado atenta, habría notado como Helga estaba realizando una cuenta regresiva hasta el uno, o que Phoebe también estaba atenta a cualquier reacción de su parte. Y antes de que Helga saliera por la puerta del baño habló, frenando así la salida de la rubia.

– Te lo aseguro, Helga querida. Sabré quién envió el paquete. Nadine. – Tronó sus dedos y caminó a la salida, pasando de largo a Helga.

La menor de los Pataki salió por la puerta, victoriosa. A su lado, Phoebe la veía con escepticismo. Quizá su amiga por fin había perdido la razón.

– Eh, ¿Helga? ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

– Créeme, Phoebe. Muy segura. – Caminó relajada y hasta con pereza sin decir más.

– Pero Helga, ¿qué pasará cuando lo descubra y le cuente a todos?

– Cuando eso pase no dudará en hacérmelo saber de primera mano. – le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a su amiga aun sin verla. – No se perdería nunca la oportunidad de decirle a cualquier oponente que ha ganado.

– Y entonces…

– Entonces sabremos quién fue.- Helga tronó sus nudillos y una sonrisa cruel afloró en su boca.

– Pero Helga…

Sin inmutarse si quiera, la rubia siguió caminando hasta su asiento en el salón, junto a la ventana, dejando a una Phoebe muy confundida en la puerta. Sí, en definitiva Helga había perdido la razón. La oriental meneó la cabeza en negación y se dirigió a su lugar junto a su amiga.

Así, la clase de literatura empezó, pero Helga no se podía concentrar en nada. En su cabeza, aunque ella no quisiera, rondaba la esperanza de que su amado cabeza de balón hubiese sido quien le había obsequiado algo ese día. Era un cliché si lo pensaba; el regalo en el casillero, la nota, la fragancia, y el día de su cumpleaños.

El peor día que alguien podía elegir para regalar algo, si le preguntaban.

Pero la pequeña niña romántica de nueve años aún yacía en su interior, gritando frenética y alborotando un poco su algo atontado corazón. Imaginaba muchos escenarios en los que Arnold habría sido el protagonista de la trama, pero ninguno le parecía real. Se sentía patética por aun albergar ilusión alguna, por muy pequeña que fuera.

– Señorita Pataki, en vista de que la ventana le parece más interesante que la clase, ¿podría hacer el favor de leernos una de las poesías que he dejado de tarea? – Cuando la profesora Henderson la llamó, ella por fin reparó en que estaba contemplando a la nada. Se levantó con pesar y se mordió la lengua para contener la contestación que ya quería salir de su boca. – Si no puede, tendré que pedirle que se retire del salón ya mismo.

La rubia se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Ella jamás leía sus poesías en público, y ésta no sería una excepción. Cuando ya iba a responder, alguien la interrumpió.

– Profesora, fue mi culpa que Helga volteara. – La voz grave pero algo flemosa de Stinky resonó en el salón. La aludida lo miró incrédula, se encontraba a una banca de distancia. – Le pedí que me prestara su tarea y estaba esperando a que se la devolviera.

– Joven Peterson, supongo que con eso usted asume que no hizo su tarea.

– Así es, profesora.

– Entonces, como le dije a su compañera, salga de mi clase.

Y Stinky se levantó de su asiento con sus cosas en mano, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa culposa a la rubia, quien se encontraba atónita, antes de salir. Stinko mintiendo, ¿por ella?

¿Qué demonios?

Helga volteó a ver a Phoebe, pero la oriental se encontraba aún más confundida que ella. Algo no andaba bien ahí. Volteó a ver a todo el salón, esperando ver las reacciones. Geraldo estaba cruzado de brazos, negando con la cabeza. Harold solo comía. Lila miraba en dirección a la puerta preocupada. Sid se reía en silencio. Y Arnold… Arnold parecía no notar lo que pasaba. Hablaba tranquilamente con Ariane sobre su tarea, muy entretenido en su cuaderno, sin notar las miradas coquetas que la castaña le mandaba.

Estúpido cabeza de balón…

Helga y Phoebe salieron del salón a penas la clase terminó y se reunieron en los jardines de la preparatoria. Su hora libre comenzaba y la compartían con Gerald y Arnold.

– Phoebe, quiero que vayas con tu novio cabeza de cepillo y consigas toda la información que puedas de la actitud de Stinko. Y también ve si sabe algo del regalo en mi casillero. – La chica Pataki ordenó a su amiga, con las manos en su cintura.

– Investigando. – Y la oriental se separó para ir en dirección al moreno.

Mientras esperaba, Helga se escondió detrás de una jardinera y se sentó. Hace mucho que no hacía un monólogo en público, por lo que simplemente puso su mochila frente a ella y se le quedó mirando, como si algún extraño fenómeno fuera a salir de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin se decidió a abrirla y sacar el pequeño paquete que había dentro. Quería esperar a llegar a su casa. En serio lo intentaba. Pero la paciencia era algo que ella casi no conocía, y el impulso de abrir el pequeño paquete podía más con ella.

Sin embargo, una respiración irregular que venía detrás de ella interrumpió sus intenciones.

Sin voltear siquiera simplemente levantó el puño en dirección al molesto sonido que venía a sus espaldas, pero el impacto de su mano con el dueño de aquella respiración jamás se dio. Con sorpresa y enfado Helga volteo dispuesta a gritarle a Brain por regresar a las viejas costumbres, cuando levantó la vista. Un oso de la mitad de su tamaño estaba en su lugar, y Brian se encontraba al lado de éste.

– Yo… creí… que esto… te gustaría. – Brian habló entre cortado como siempre. – Feliz… cumpleaños… Helga.

Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue. Helga estaba estática, no porque no esperara algo de Brian – él era el único que siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños – sino porque no esperaba que él simplemente se fuera sin esperar nada. Antes de dar un paso más, Brian volteó solo un poco su cara y le sonrió.

– Éste año quizá por fin se cumplan tus sueños. – Y se fue.

Caminaba a paso lento, despidiéndose de una oportunidad que nunca tuvo. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Su lugar era ser espectador, no protagonista. No obstante, Helga quedó aturdida. Ella esperaba que Brian hubiera tenido que ver con el regalo que tenía en sus manos, pero con el peluche que le estaba dando, entendía que no. Frunció el ceño en respuesta, aunque por dentro agradecía a la única persona que nunca la dejaba sola.

– Vaya, nadie puede competir con eso, ¿verdad?

Una voz tras de ella la sorprendió. Se congeló en su lugar y no volteó.

Vaya día más extraño.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por diversión.**

 _ **Capítulo 2. Harta de las mentiras.**_

La rubia guardó instantáneamente el paquete que tenía en sus manos y contó hasta diez, veinte… los que hicieran falta para soportar a quien le hablaba.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda para ocultar el regalo de tu admirador? – Preguntó el dueño de la voz acercándose a ella, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Caminaba de manera despreocupada, casi con gracia.

– No necesito ayuda tuya, bicho raro. – Helga se volteó. – ¿No tienes que ir a acosar a la princesa o algo? – Levantó el rostro para encararlo, pues Curly con el paso de los años había crecido. Solo un poco más que ella, pero lo suficiente para que la rubia tuviera que levantar el mentón un centímetro o dos.

– Es gracioso que menciones a mi doncella. – El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, mostrando lo marcados que se encontraban después del arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía. – Porque justo ha sido ella quien me ha mandado a investigar.

Helga bufó. No le sorprendía.

– Así que, aquí entre nos, Pataki. ¿Ha sido él?

– ¿Brainy? Nah, para nada. – Hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, restándole importancia.

– Sabes a quién me refiero, Pataki. – Curly frunció la boca a modo de burla y se le acercó más, hasta acorralarla contra la pared y recargarse en la misma. Helga, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Sabía que lo que Curly intentaba era incomodarla, y no funcionaría con ella.

– Mira, insecto. Ya le dije a tu mujercita. Pero sólo porque estoy de buenas lo repetiré. – Levantó el brazo del chico, sacándolo de su posición y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. – Yo no sé nada de esto.

Dicho esto, tomó el oso y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Phoebe la esperaba junto a Gerald en una jardinera, pero al ver lo sucedido se disculpó con el moreno y caminó en su dirección.

Y Gerald sonreía. Era su turno.

….

Clase de matemáticas empezó después de eso. Otra cosa que hartaba a Helga, las matemáticas. Suficientes problemas tenía ella como para lidiar con los estúpidos problemas del libro. ¿De qué le servirían de todas formas el álgebra y la geometría?

Phoebe y ella no compartían la clase, sin embargo ella ya se había puesto al corriente con la información de Geraldo.

Nada. Él infeliz no sabía nada.

No sabía si creerle o pensar en que en realidad todo era una broma que estaba llegando muy lejos. Posiblemente la segunda. Porque, ¿quién sería tan suicida para regalarle algo a Helga G. Pataki? Nadie. O eso esperaba.

Suspiró con frustración mientras observaba su libreta frustrada. Quizá sí era más divertido resolver los problemas de su cuaderno que pensar en los propios… Escuchó una risa sutil y otra risa inconfundible se le unió a la primera. No. Concéntrate. Gritó su inconsciente. Pero las risas seguían más y más.

– Oh, Arnold. Eres verdaderamente lindo. – Una voz cantarinamente sureña sonó, y eso fue todo, adiós auto control.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué no se callan, par de tontos? – Volteó sólo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Lila, que se encontraba confundida cuando habló. Su ceño fruncido se marcaba de forma exagerada sobre su rostro, y entonces Lila comprendió. Volteó a ver a su acompañante con una expresión de lástima, pero él no la notó.

– Hablamos de los problemas, Helga. Sólo eso. – Arnold habló con pausa y sin dirigirle la mirada, enfureciendo más a Helga.

Claro, ¿él por qué la vería?

– Ella no se interesa en ti, ¿lo entiendes cabeza de balón? – ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – Nunca serás más que un amigo para ella. – Que alguien la detuviera. ¿Qué rayos hacía?

Quería parar, pero su boca hablaba acorde a su corazón herido y su esperanza hecha pedazos. Él no había enviado nada.

Arnold, sin embargo, volteó a verla con una expresión inescrutable.

– Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Y se volteó de nuevo en dirección a la pelirroja.

– Por cierto, Helga. Feliz cumpleaños. – Lila le sonrió y le extendió un cuaderno con una pasta color crema y una pluma forrada de negro. La menor de los Pataki se golpeó mentalmente entonces.

Lila cada año trataba de acercarse a ella en su cumpleaños, regalándole algo pequeño que le mostrara que podía confiar en ella para guardar sus secretos, aunque fueran poco sutiles.

– ¿Por qué un cuaderno? – Arnold preguntó, aunque en su tono había un deje de algo que Helga no reconoció bien... ¿burla?

– No te incumbe, Arnoldo. – Helga se giró hacia su banca, pero miró de reojo a Lila y le murmuró un gracias que la sureña entendió perfectamente, pues le devolvió una sonrisa.

– Muy bien, jóvenes. Tienen dos minutos más para terminar sus ejercicios y entregarlos. Recuerden que valen un punto extra a su calificación, que… – La profesora Audrey volteó a verlos a todos con prepotencia. – Les hace mucha, mucha falta.

De los doce ejercicios que se tenían que hacer, Helga sólo tenía resueltos dos. Volteó alrededor, pero todos parecían igual de preocupados que ella. Hasta Lila y Arnold. Vaya novedad.

Bajó la mirada a su cuaderno, cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

– Seas quien seas, no molestes, zopenco. Estoy trabajando aquí. – Respondió sin mirar, aún concentrada en el tercer problema que aún no entendía.

– Pues, venía a pasarte los ejercicios, Helga… – La voz gangosa de Sid sonó a su espalda.

– ¿Qué? – Confundida, pasó su concentración total al chico de gorra verde que le extendía el cuaderno con las respuestas. – Si esto es una broma, narizón, no es graciosa.

– Lo juro que no, Helga. – Le sonrió. – Si no confías en mí, puedo pasar a entregarlos antes que tú.

Y dejó en su banca el cuaderno. Rhonda, que miraba desde lejos, estaba más que confundida. Primero Stinky y luego Sid. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Helga no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando, pero no se detuvo a razonar. Si algo salía mal, ya se las vería con Sid después. En ese momento simplemente copió todo, respuesta y procedimiento, tal cual estaba en el cuaderno. Justo cuando terminó de copiar, la maestra pidió los cuadernos de los que hubiesen terminado, por lo que Sid se acercó por su cuaderno a su banca y lo entregó.

Arnold y Lila se levantaron tras de ella para entregar de igual forma, esperando a entregarlos. En la fila había dos personas antes que la rubia.

– Arnold, eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado a alguien decir. – Helga escuchó a su espalda. – Es una chica con suerte.

El corazón de Helga se rompió entonces.

Ya había alguien… Ya había alguien en el corazón de alquiler de Arnold y no era ella. Otra vez…

A penas entregó su cuaderno, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y corrió fuera del salón, sin esperar a Phoebe, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Se escondió debajo de ellas y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas con frustración.

No lloraba. Eso jamás pasaría. Pero la rabia la estaba matando lentamente. Porque de todo lo que podía pasar, el idiota de Shortman tenía que conocer a una estúpida cabeza hueca que de seguro él amaría por mucho, sería su amor imposible, sufriría por ella, no le harían caso, se frustraría y se aferraría a ella.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, quizá Arnold tenía más problemas que ella. Después de todo, él era el tonto que siempre se enamoraba de quienes no lo querían. Quizá estaba loco o algo. O era masoquista. O no, porque si lo fuera, estaría enamorado de su abusona. Entonces quizá sólo estaba loco.

No tanto como ella, pero un poco.

– Que zopenco…

– Si dices eso, no volveré a ayudarte cuando olvides algo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres cabeza de cepillo? No estoy de humor.

– Oh, tranquila Pataki. Vengo a ver cómo estás. – Se agachó a su altura, pero a una distancia prudente. No se fiaba de Helga, en cualquier momento podría lanzarse contra él o algo parecido, y no se arriesgaría a que eso pasara.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – contestó irritada, observándolo.

– Phoebe me dijo que recibiste un paquete. Que extraño, ¿no? – Evitando su pregunta, le sonrió con burla y superioridad. Entonces Helga comprendió. ¡Él sabía algo!

Se levantó ágilmente y lo agarró del cuello de la playera, acercándolo a ella sólo un poco para amenazarlo con su mano libre.

– Dime ahora mismo quién ha sido el gracioso de la broma o estás muerto, Geraldo. – Su voz era amenazante, pero Gerald no hacía más que mirarla con curiosidad.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el mundo?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! Así como sus personajes no me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos y con mero propósito de entretenimiento.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad exige demasiado en estas épocas… Sé que nunca había dado agradecimientos, pero en serio aprecio los comentarios (: ¡Un abrazo!**

 _ **Capítulo 3. Harta de los misterios.**_

Se sentía en una pesadilla. Simplemente no entendía que rayos le pasaba al universo en ese momento. Primero los chicos se portaban extraño con ella, y ahora Gerald la miraba con curiosidad y diversión a pesar de tener el puño de ella frente a su cara y estar tomado de la camisa.

Quizá por fin había enloquecido.

– ¿Contestarás o no, zopenco? – Helga se impacientaba mientras su cabeza seguía alerta a cualquier reacción por parte del moreno, pero éste se limitaba a observarla tranquilamente.

– Yo no sé quién ha enviado el paquete, Pataki. – Contestó por fin. – Pero te puedo decir que quien haya sido, está loco. – Incluso con la mirada furibunda de la rubia, Gerald no se inmutó. Incluso parecía disfrutar de su reacción, lo que hacía que Helga no creyera ni una palabra de lo que decía.

– No estoy jugando, Geraldo, será mejor que me digas quién fue o tu delicado rostro se verá opacado por mi puño. – Acercó su mano hacia la nariz del moreno, lo que lo hizo cambiar un poco su actitud de relajada a precavida.

– No juego, Pataki. Pero escuché un rumor. No sé si es cierto…– Le dedicó una mirada de cautela a su agresora, pero ella le dio un gesto que lo incitó a continuar. – Se dice que quien te dio el regalo te pedirá que vayas al campo Gerald después de clases. Es todo lo que sé. – Y levantó sus manos, solemne. Helga lo soltó aun desconfiando de sus palabras.

Bueno, algo era algo.

Él estiró su mano mostrando el pequeño cuaderno crema que Lila le había regalado en el salón. La rubia lo arrebató de su mano y lo empujó fuera de su camino para encaminarse a su siguiente clase, mientras Gerald murmuraba un de nada por lo bajo, lleno de sarcasmo.

Siguió su camino irritada, sin importarle la mirada curiosa de todo aquel que la veía pasar. El día no podía ser peor; algún inepto se había atrevido a hacerla pasar el ridículo con su estúpido regalo y provocando que los chicos se portaran de manera extraña e incómoda todo el transcurso de las clases.

La hora del almuerzo empezó, provocando un nuevo encuentro entre la menor de los Pataki y el motivo de su amargura. Al entrar al comedor iba sola, pues Phoebe y ella no habían compartido clases hasta el momento. Cuando se acercó a la mesa que ella y su amiga oriental siempre compartían, simplemente sacó su cuaderno nuevo y empezó a escribir. Su apetito estaba por los suelos, pues toda la conmoción del día estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y el estrés le estaba provocando náuseas.

Tan concentrada estaba en su escritura, que no notó cuando el chico de gorra azul se acercaba a su mesa a paso torpe y con un aparente mal humor. Fue hasta que su sombra cubrió parte de su libreta que reparó en la presencia del mariscal de campo de la preparatoria que yacía frente a ella.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres, Harold? – Preguntó cansada, esperando que el ahora algo musculoso chico dijera algo amable para con ella como los demás.

– Mira, Helga. – la voz profunda del chico demostró su frustración ante lo que iba a hacer. – Me pagaron para que te diera el último pudín de limón que había en la cafetería. Así que simplemente tómalo y me iré.

– ¿Quién ha sido el idiota? – Helga se paró de golpe y, azotando con ambas palmas en la mesa, gritó. Harold retrocedió por instinto.

Los malos hábitos se arraigan.

– ¡No sé, uni ceja! – Gritó Harold entonces. – Sólo sé que había una nota en mi casillero y una promesa de un emparedado de albondigón. – El chico se cruzó de brazos, con frustración. – Y Paty me lo pidió como un favor. – Murmuró derrotado.

– Claro, por qué no me sorprende. – La rubia agachó la cabeza y le hizo un ademán a Harold para que se retirara. Él susurró algo de rubia ingrata y se fue, sin embargo un rubio había escuchado la conversación y decidió meterse.

– Vaya, ¿ya tienes novio, Pataki? – reconoció la voz de Wolfgang a lo lejos y frunció el entrecejo. Lo que le faltaba. – ¿Que idiota es el que se atrevió a meterse contigo?

– Cierra la boca, Wolfgang. – Lo miró con toda la ira que había reprimido en el día. Bueno, necesitaba desahogarse, y ya había encontrado un saco de boxeo.

– Ya te había advertido, rubia. Nadie se puede acercar a ti. No sin mi autorización.

La frase silenció a todos. Los chicos de su clase los miraban incrédulos. Incluso Rhonda, que hablaba de la última moda en Paris, quedó atónita y sin un comentario mordaz que decir. Nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchó. Nadie salvo dos personas que ya sabían de qué hablaba.

Y es que hace un año en el patio de la preparatoria Wolfgang le había exigido (sí, exigido) que fuera su novia. No hubo declaración romántica, palabras tiernas o mariposas aleteando alrededor, simplemente una frase que se quedó suspendida en el aire seguida de risas de burla que después abrieron paso a un silencio incómodo que los rodeó, a los dos rubios y al espectador que yacía oculto tras un árbol escuchando todo. Helga fue la primera en romper el silencio incómodo que surgió, despreciándolo de manera nada sutil y asegurando que Helga G. Pataki jamás saldría con alguien como él, enfureciendo a uno de los presentes y calmando al segundo. Ahí fue cuando a Wolfgang se le ocurrió la frase menos original en el momento:

 _Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie. Y pobre de aquel que trate de acercarse a ti, rubia._

Y sin más, se fue.

Ahora, un año después del suceso, él lo hacía público.

A los chicos que habían participado en lo que ellos creían una broma, se les heló la sangre. Más aun cuando Helga sonrió de manera cruel y miró a un Wolfgang enfurecido de celos.

– Oh Wolf, no retes mi paciencia. – Se enderezó y caminó directo hacia el rubio musculoso que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. – Hoy lo que menos deseo es soportar a un idiota como tú que debió haber salido hace un año de la preparatoria. – Estiró su dedo hacia su pecho y lo empujó de manera arrogante.

– Wolfgang, es una falta de respeto decir que Helga es de tu propiedad. – la voz de Arnold resonó en la cafetería, capturando la atención de los presentes y deteniendo a Wolfgang de agarrar el brazo de la rubia.

Oh no… pensó Helga en ese instante.

– No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, cabezón. – Gritó Wolfgang.

– Me incumbe Wolfgang. Helga es mi amiga. – respondió simplemente el otro, con paciencia y tranquilidad.

– O es que tú eres el idiota que se atrevió a meterse con ella. – Enfurecido, se acercaba rápidamente a su mesa ignorando a Helga en el proceso.

Todos esperaban su respuesta en completo silencio, esperando una negativa o un gesto de haberse ofendido, sin embargo él seguía sin inmutarse.

– No importa quién lo haga, no puedes marcarla como tu propiedad. Es una persona.

La respuesta sorprendió, pues pareció evitar la pregunta. ¿O sólo Helga lo percibió?

Wolfgang pareció notarlo también, pues lo tomó de la camisa y lo encaminó hacia el patio trasero de la preparatoria, aventándolo al suelo y tirándolo cuando por llegaron.

Toda la multitud los siguió, incluida Helga, preocupados por el destino del rubio. Sin embargo, nadie parecía actuar a favor de Arnold, sólo observaban.

– Levántate idiota. – Gritó Wolfgang. Arnold se levantó.

La complección de Arnold ya no era delgada, gracias a los entrenamientos de basket ball sus músculos se marcaban bajo su camisa, sin embargo, Wolfgang ganaba por mucho. Por lo tanto al pararse y estar frente a Wolfgang, Arnold se veía débil y minúsculo en comparación.

– Zopenco, tu pelea es conmigo. – Gritó Helga tratando de hacerse paso entre la multitud que los rodeaba, pero sin lograr avanzar lo suficiente como para detener al mayor cuando se lanzó sobre Arnold, quien lo esquivó rápidamente.

Nadie creyó lo que pasó después.

Arnold, el pacifista, tranquilo, tierno. El Arnold amable que todos conocían, golpeó a Wolfgang en el rostro con su codo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara hacia atrás. Nadie salía del asombro.

– ¡Arnold! Gritó Helga y él volteó, dándole a su oponente la ventaja del ataque sorpresa para regresarle el golpe.

Arnold regresó la mirada para ver cómo el brazo de Wolfgang ya iba en su dirección y, de pronto, un rayo amarillo se detuvo frente a él. Helga se había interpuesto entre el golpe y Arnold, recibiendo ella el impacto.

– ¡Helga! – escuchó que Arnold la llamó y de pronto, la oscuridad se hizo presente…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **LunaNueva**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por diversión.**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios! Jamás pensé que recibieran tan bonito mi primer fanfic de Hey Arnold! Un abrazo a todos los que leen la historia (:**

 _ **Capítulo 4: Harta de ti**_

La oscuridad la tenía presa y por más que quería abrir los ojos su cuerpo se negaba. Como si en ese momento le exigiera un tiempo fuera de ese día tan tedioso. Se sentía pesada, fatigada totalmente pese a que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico recientemente.

Bueno, salvo interponerse entre Wolfgang y…

– ¿Se pondrá bien? Lleva dos horas inconsciente. – La voz de alguien sonó a la lejanía, sin embargo de pronto sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza.

– Sí cariño, descuida. Dale tiempo. Seguramente ya no tarda en reaccionar. – Una voz que a duras penas identificó como femenina pareció murmurar. – Sigue colocando el paño en su frente, Arnold.

¡Arnold!

Helga abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se levantó de golpe, mareándose en el momento. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza se abrió paso rápidamente, provocando que gimiera de dolor.

– ¡Helga, no te levantes aún! – Arnold la empujó de los hombros y la volvió a recostar en la camilla en la que se encontraba. Helga se dejó hacer por el dolor en su cabeza y la confusión de saberse en la enfermería.

Obviamente, no era porque el contacto de las manos de Arnold en sus hombros le agradara.

Nah.

Se sentía demasiado aturdida aun cuando la enfermera se acercó a revisar que todo en ella estuviera en orden, pero Arnold no se alejó de su lado en ningún momento, lo que le ponía los nervios de punta. Sin embargo cuando volteó a ver al rubio sus ojos no reflejaban otra cosa más que agradecimiento.

El dolor se hizo un poco más intenso, pero no en la cabeza.

– Bien. Todo parece estar en orden. – La enfermera se alejó y anotó algo en su largo expediente de visitas a la enfermería. – Sólo quédate recostada hasta que el dolor se pase y podrás irte.

La enfermera, una mujer de unos 26 años algo robusta y pelirroja le sonrió y cerró la cortina que rodeaba la camilla, dejando a los dos rubios solos en un silencio tenso.

– El director llegó cuando te desvaneciste. – Arnold trató de romper el silencio. – Wolfgang fue suspendido por tres semanas después de eso.

La rubia simplemente lo ignoró. Seguía molesta porque él se había metido en donde no lo llamaban, otra vez.

– Gracias…

Helga volteó la cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Arnold. Estaba demasiado cansada del día como para fingir nada.

– No era tu pelea. Era mía. – Respondió simplemente con tono cansado, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

– No era justo que te tratara así. – Arnold se acercó más a la chica. – Además no eres de su propiedad.

El tono que el oji verde usó erizó la piel de Helga. La frase casi había sonado como una insinuación a algo más oscuro en lo que Helga no quiso inmiscuirse demasiado.

¿Alguien había encendido la calefacción o el calor sólo lo sentía ella?

Se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo y habló, más su voz se quebró al principio.

– Eso… Eso está más que claro, Arnoldo. Así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos. – Levantó su puño y lo miró desafiante. – No soy una de tus chicas indefensas y delicadas, como Lila.

La boca la traicionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Arnold sin embargo pareció no reaccionar y simplemente se quedó mirándola, como analizando sus gestos y reacción, sin decir una sola palabra. Un dolor punzante en la cabeza de la rubia la hizo volver a recostarse en la camilla y soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Arnold se acercó rápidamente para ver qué le ocurría, pero ella lo evadió.

– Solo vete, Arnold. No necesito que te quedes.

– No me iré hasta que vea que estás mejor.

– ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí para empezar! – Su grito sonó más lastimero que de coraje. Quizá porque se imaginaba que él pudo haber terminado en su lugar por culpa de su estúpida bondad con todo el mundo.

– ¡Basta Helga! – El rubio igualó su tono al gritar. – Me quedo aquí porque me da la gana. ¿Entendiste? Así que tendrás que tolerarme.

Y el Arnold explosivo apareció. Esa era la faceta que sólo ella despertaba en él. Su carácter noble y alegre jamás cambiaba, hasta que hablaba con Helga. Casi como si ella despertara el lado salvaje e impulsivo que él guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, en secreto. Y una vez que salía, el lado más oscuro de Helga salía también a divertirse.

Porque ella lo admitía, era divertido verlo enfadar.

– ¡Si no te hubieras metido en mis asuntos en primer lugar no tendríamos que estar los dos aquí!

– ¡Y si no tuvieras que gustarles a los más peligrosos, no hubiera tenido que meterme!

– ¿Y a ti eso qué rayos te importa, cabeza de balón?

– ¡Qué ahora no sólo es Wolfgang el que se atrevió a intentarlo! ¡Hay alguien más! ¿¡Cómo lo logras!?

Alto. ¿Qué?

La cara de Helga estaba paralizada.

Si no conociera bien a Arnold – Y por Dios que lo conocía al derecho y al revés – diría que estaba… No, no podía ser. Quería responderle, lanzar un comentario mordaz, hacer algo más que quedarse como boba mirándolo fijamente mientras él simplemente tomaba aire. Nada podía salir de su boca; su voz la había perdido y su mente estaba en otro universo, en el que Arnold Phillip Shortman parecía tener celos de ella.

¡Cuándo los cerdos vuelen!

– Por cierto – El tono que usó Arnold parecía más de resignación que nada. – Alguien vino y me dejó ésta nota para ti.

Estiró su mano y puso frente a ella un papel color azul doblado hasta parecer un simple cuadrado diminuto que tenía su nombre en letra cursiva y con tinta dorada.

– Antes de que preguntes, no. No lo vi. Simplemente lanzó esto debajo de la puerta y ya. – Se lo entregó y caminó hacia la puerta. – Valientes admiradores consigues, Pataki.

– ¿Arnold? – Fue lo único coherente que pareció salir de sus labios, más por pensar en voz alta que por querer decirlo en realidad.

– Como no me quieres aquí, me voy. Al menos ya estás bien… – Su voz se apaciguó y salió por la puerta.

¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando ese maldito día!?

Aún en shock, abrió la nota lentamente tratando de conservar la poca cordura que aparentemente tenía. Sus manos temblaban y con mucha torpeza logró abrirla.

" _Crees que nadie te ve, pero fui testigo de que más de a uno tienes maravillado… Quizá no tenga oportunidad, pero no pienso rendirme y voy a intentarlo por una vez. Por fin me atreveré a decirte lo que he querido decirte por mucho tiempo._

 _¿Podremos vernos en el campo Gerald después de clases?_

 _Te esperaré ahí. Si no vienes, entenderé que no te interesa. Si vienes, aunque sea para burlarte,me bastará._

 _Te esperaré ahí toda la tarde si es necesario."_

Se echó para atrás y tapó sus ojos con el brazo con el que sostenía la nota mientras por fin entendía todo.

El mundo había enloquecido.

Y con un demonio que ella era la única cuerda en ese momento.

Entonces reparó en un detalle. ¿Arnold había leído la nota?

Algo aún peor…

¿Iría a encontrarse con su aparente admirador secreto?

Que alguien la matara, por favor.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Ya casi llegamos al final de este pequeño fic. Muchas gracias por leerlo (:**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por diversión.**

 _ **Capítulo 5: Harta de mí**_

Cuando iban en la primaria si le hubieran dicho que ese día ocurriría en su vida, se hubiera reído del iluso que se atreviese a hablar. Incluso ahora que lo vivía se le hacia ridículo y difícil de creer.

Pero estaba pasando. Era real. Y por muy absurdo que sonara, lo que parecía más ilógico no era que los idiotas de sus amigos fueran amables con ella, ni que ese cumpleaños pareciera ser el más extraño de sus días, ¡ni siquiera que Brainy pareciera haber desaparecido!

No, lo más ilógico era que su tormento, su iluso y muy despistado amor aparentemente se había puesto celoso, no solo de Wolfgang, sino también de un chico cuyo nombre y rostro le eran totalmente desconocidos. Tanto a ella como supuestamente a él.

Mientras más repasaba la conversación anterior, menos podía ignorar las señales. Y aunque al principio trató de mostrarse escéptica ahora no podía negarlo.

Arnold se había puesto celoso. La estaba celando. A ella, Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Caminaba a paso lento más por reflejo que por tener la intención de ir a su próxima y última clase. En su mente la imagen de un Arnold reprochándole por tener admiradores no salía.

\- ¡Helga! - la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola desde su banca compartida la sacó a penas de su transe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - respondió en automático sin darse cuenta del tono tranquilo que usó. La actitud preocupó a la oriental.

\- Em...te perdiste las dos clases anteriores y me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería… Con Arnold.

Phoebe casi pudo oír el sonido de la concentración rota. Similar a cuando un vidrio se rompe al lado de tu oído. Y así salió del shock inicial.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién se cree ese cabeza de balón!?

\- ¿He...Helga?

\- ¡Tantos años esperando que ésto pase, maldita sea! - La rubia ignoraba a su amiga. - Y me sale con esto. ¡Una maldita escena de celos! ¿¡Cree que puede decirme quién puede y quién no gustarme!?

\- ¿Celos?

\- ¡Sí, Phoebe! ¡Celos! ¡Criminal! - Helga recostó su rostro en la banca con poca sutileza. Phoebe mientras tanto la observaba confundida.

¿Había dicho que Arnold tuvo celos por ella? ¿El Arnold?

Cuando la pelinegra iba a inclinarse para pasarle el brazo a su amiga como consuelo, la rubia se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a la primera. Su mirada era determinante. Sin dirigir una palabra se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón no importándole que el profesor de laboratorio de química le gritara que se detuviera.

Corrió por los pasillos. Si tenía razón, y esperaba tenerla, él tenía clase de deportes en el gimnasio, a un edificio y dos pisos de donde ella estaba.

No había tiempo para dudar, pese a que en esos momentos tenía miedo de las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó enfrentándose a tantas dudas con él, pero el día era tan extraño e incómodo…

¿Qué podía perder?

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta hacia el gimnasio cuando escuchó voces del otro lado.

\- Arnold, es muy lindo de tu parte traerme a espaldas del gimnasio. - La voz soñadora y melosa de Daniella resonó al otro lado. - Es un lugar tan lindo. Justo para declaraciones…

\- ¿Tu crees? - distinguió la voz profunda y serena de Arnold, que habló pensativo. - Tal vez debí pensar en aquí desde el principio… - murmuró.

\- No importa, ya estamos aquí. - Daniella coqueteaba, y Helga lo sabía, mas ella esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Arnold.

\- Sí, hablemos sobre el trabajo que nos toca entregar. - Escuchó un ruido de hojas. - Yo creo que podríamos hablar sobre la historia del baloncesto.

\- ¿Por qué baloncesto? - Se oían pasos lentos, por lo que la rubia suponía que se iba acercando lentamente al torpe despistado.

\- Porque es mi deporte favorito, je. - Arnold sonaba cohibido. - Cuando iba en primaria me encantaba jugarlo con Gerald, los chicos y con Helga.

\- Hablando de Helga, ¿oíste el rumor?

\- ¿Rumor? - Respondió sin importancia Arnold.

\- Sí. Se dice que alguien le está jugando una broma a Helga para darle una lección. Algo de un admirador secreto.

\- Ah, eso. Sí, ya lo conocía. No es un rumor. Parte es cierto.

Todo alrededor se detuvo para ella. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente a los costados y dejó de respirar.

\- Oh Dios! ¿Es cierto? - Daniella se burló. - Nadie sabe quién planeó la broma. - y río al terminar.

\- Fui yo. - Arnold dijo serio, sin ápice de burla.

 _Fui yo. Fui yo. Fui yo._

No le importó nada,ni siquiera que la hubieron escuchado cuando salió corriendo. Ni siquiera que Arnold la llamaba a la lejanía con desesperación. Mucho menos cuando él trató de alcanzarla, o cuando la campana sonó y no le permitió el paso.

Sólo corría y no miraba atrás.

Todo había sido una broma, y Arnold era quien la había orquestado. Su Arnold…

Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto…

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por diversión.**

 _ **Capítulo VI: Una mala jugada.**_

La lluvia empezaba a caer lentamente, y a la distancia parecían lágrimas que corrían a través de sus ojos, pero no. Su reputación era demasiado valiosa como para permitirse tal debilidad.

No se dio cuenta cuando atravesó el gran portón que daba hacia la salida de la escuela ni cuando pasó de largo su casa para seguir corriendo. Sus pies no la obedecían y su cabeza ni siquiera reparaba en su ubicación. Reaccionaba de manera automática. Su mente sólo repetía la escena de Arnold y Danielle. ¿Ridículo? Mucho. Quizá sí era la masoquista que tantas veces creyó ser.

Cuando reaccionó supo dónde se encontraba; el muelle.

Nadie la buscaría ahí, nadie la vería, podía estar sola y eso era lo que necesitaba. No había lágrimas en sus ojos porque una Pataki jamás se vería derrotada, pero tenía coraje, frustración y, por qué no, tristeza. Su único amor había hecho lo que jamás creyó que pudiera hacerle. Y al diablo si se lo merecía, lo esperaría de cualquiera, ¡cualquiera, maldición! Pero nunca de él, nunca de Arnold.

La lluvia le calaba en el fondo de su piel pero no sentía frío, no al menos físicamente. En el fondo un gran dolor se instauró en su pecho, y no pudo hacer más que gritar al viento, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí a lo lejos. Se tiró de rodillas en el piso y con su puño golpeó la madera del pasillo, pero nada aliviaba el dolor que sentía. No obstante, golpeó otras veces más para estar segura de que no servía de nada.

Siempre tan inocente, siempre tan tierno, siempre tan… Arnold… ¿Qué maldad había hecho para que él decidiera hacerle algo así? No lo había molestado en meses, quizá más. Incluso había fingido que no reparaba en su presencia para no volver a los papeles víctima – abusadora que por tantos años habían estado manejando.

Rompió todo vínculo con él gracias a eso. Él pretendía que ella no existía y ella no irrumpía más en su vida. Quizá, sólo quizá, él buscaría incluirla de nuevo a su vida de otra forma.

Nunca pensó que sería así.

La lluvia se cerró con un relámpago que resonó por todo Hillwood y un rayo que iluminó cada espacio de oscuridad en la ciudad. El viento soplaba, pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Y qué si se enfermaba? Daba igual, a sus padres no les importaría.

Sí. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Oficialmente, estaba harta también de su cumpleaños.

Y estaba, también, exageradamente cansada de sus sentimientos por el chico. ¡Al demonio!

– Al demonio con todo… – Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, y una risa fría y resentida salió de sus labios sin que pudiera controlarlo. – ¿Esto es lo que querías, no? ¿Su atención? – Elevó un poco más su tono. – ¿Todo iba mejorando? ¿Algo tenía que salir mal? ¡JA! ¡Al diablo con todo, con todos y contigo! ¿Me oyes, estúpida sentimental? ¡Al diablo!

Gritó lo último, y el eco que resonó en el muelle fue su única contestación.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Estaba tan absorta en su ira que no se percató que desde hace rato la lluvia ya no la tocaba, y se reprendió mentalmente por eso. La voz de él sonó con reproche tras de ella, pero Helga no estaba lista para enfrentarlo aún. Ya estaba cansada de actuar.

Estaba harta de fingir.

– Que descaro tienes. – Habló mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de su presencia y, por ende, de la protección de la sombrilla aun dándole la espalda al rubio. – Después de lo que hiciste, tienes el atrevimiento de seguirme y reprocharme nada.

– Helga, yo no… – Su voz sonaba confundida, mas eso no importó.

– No entiendes, no me importa lo que tengas que decir. – Giró para quedar frente a él y verlo con odio, pero lo único que Arnold percibió fue puro y simple dolor. – Lo esperaría de cualquiera, pero ¿de ti? – Se rio con tristeza. – De ti no esperaba nada malo. Nada.

– No Helga, yo no…

– ¡Cállate, Arnold! Escuché suficiente hace rato. Hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vida, maldita sea. – Avanzó decidida y Arnold soltó su sombrilla creyendo que se le lanzaría encima, pero lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la entrada al muelle. – Déjame en paz.

No era tan fuerte. Quería creer que sí, pero Arnold frente a ella era demasiado. Sentía los ojos escocer y las palabras amenazaban con cortarse cuando le hablaba, así que simplemente haría lo que siempre hacía. Huir.

– ¡No, espera! – Sintió fuerza en su muñeca y un tirón la hizo voltear con algo de brusquedad. La ira la invadió.

– ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Suéltame o gritaré!

– ¡Cállate de una vez por todas, Pataki! – Gritó el rubio, y Helga se congeló en el acto.

Conocía a ese Arnold. El Arnold mandón y explosivo que sólo ella lograba desatar.

– No sé qué crees que hayas escuchado, pero lo que sea que creas estás equivocada. – Dijo exasperado pasándose una mano por su cabello, demostrando su frustración. – Así que tienes de dos; o me escuchas tranquilamente y después decides qué hacer, o te obligo a que me escuches, y no me importa tener problemas, Helga. Te lo aseguro. – Se adelantó a cualquier cosa que la rubia pudiera decir.

Helga estaba petrificada, sin poder soltarse del agarre de Arnold que ya se había aflojado lo suficiente como para no lastimarla ni un poco. Tenía mucho coraje, sí. Estaba frustrada y furibunda, también. Pero algo en la actitud de Arnold no le permitió huir esta vez.

 _Escucha por una vez en tu vida, Pataki. Es Arnold,_ gritaba su subconsciente. Y simplemente asintió con frialdad, sin dirigirle palabra.

Cuando Arnold estuvo seguro de que no escaparía soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero no a ella. No se arriesgaría.

– No sé qué parte escuchaste de todo. – Levantó la mano libre para detener a Helga antes de que dijera nada. – Pero te lo diré aquí y ahora. Esperaba que fuera en el campo Gerald… pero al parecer cambiaron los planes.

Ah sí, el campo Gerald, la cita. Donde la humillaría públicamente el muy idiota.

– Yo fui quien te dejó la nota y el regalo en tu casillero. No preguntes cómo. – Al ver la mirada interrogativa de Helga se sonrojó. – E inicié el rumor de que alguien te jugaría una broma para que accedieran a ayudarme los chicos. Empezaron a ayudarte y a ser amables contigo por lo mismo, aunque todo fue orquestado por mi…– Por fin la soltó y se pasó la mano tras la nuca en una actitud apenada. – Ya que lo digo en voz alta, suena aún más tonto que cuando lo hablé con Gerald…

Estaba nervioso, ella lo notaba. Y el que ella lo mirara de forma fría y sin expresión parecía ponerlo más nervioso.

– Pero la verdad es que no era una broma… Todo fue parte de mi idea para que me ayudaran. Y es que… – Hubo una pausa y Arnold agachó la cabeza. – James, el de la clase de arte, empezó una clase de plática con varios chicos de la clase y empezaron a hablar acerca de las chicas. Y tú saliste en la plática… Todos hablaban de tus ojos, de tu forma de ser, de tu cuerpo…– Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente. – Hablaban de ir a por ti como si fueras un trofeo. Algunos decían que eras el premio más difícil de conseguir. ¡Ni siquiera saben nada de ti!

Ahora la rubia no entendía nada.

– Y días después vi cuando se te acercaron tan fácil y les hablaste con tanta familiaridad. Cuando volví ni siquiera me hablaste. – La miró, y Helga vio reproche en su mirada. – No sé qué esperaba de ti, porque nunca sé qué esperar de ti, Helga, nunca. Pero pensé que al menos estarías feliz de verme y no… – Se pasó de nuevo la mano por el cabello en frustración. – Pensé "okay, quiere que seamos amigos, está bien". Luego no me hablaste y pensé "bueno, quizá sólo no sabe cómo reaccionar conmigo, le daré su espacio". Pero empezaste a fingir que no existía, como si nunca hubiera vuelto. Y ellos simplemente te hablaron y…

¿Había estado celoso en verdad?

– Así que pensé que la mejor forma de llegar a ti, sería a tu modo. Al modo poético y misterioso que te gustaba, que te caracterizaba antes. Pero, creo que todo se me salió de las manos después de la pelea con Wolfgang. Y supongo que pensaste que todo fue una broma. Aunque al final, la broma iba a ser para mí… Todos sabrían del ridículo plan que hice para acercarme a Helga G. Pataki…

– ¿Para qué, idiota? ¿Ganar una apuesta imaginaria con esos zopencos? – La lengua de Helga otra vez se movía por cuenta propia, porque era más de lo que podía asimilar en una sola tarde.

– No, Helga. Para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti desde que me acompañaste a San Lorenzo, y no dejo de pensar en ti desde entonces.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Perdón por la tardanza! Perdón perdón perdón mil veces, pero terminaba semestre y estuve demasiado ocupada. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Es muy bonito saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo. Me ayuda a seguir publicando.**

 **En serio, perdón por la tardanza de nuevo. Juro que en menos de una semana saldrá el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenimiento.**

 _ **Capítulo VII: Flashback.**_

Llegó a Estados Unidos hacía apenas unas horas y ya estaba ansioso por poner un pie en Hillwood. Aunque más específicamente se encontraba nervioso por ver a la chica que le había robado sus pensamientos todos esos años en San Lorenzo. Su madre, que iba de copiloto en el asiento del auto de su abuelo, iba contando sus experiencias vividas en ese tiempo que estuvo en sudamérica a su abuela y abuelo mientras su padre se dedicaba a darle miradas de adoración a su esposa, y Arnold fantaseaba culpablemente con la rubia. ¿Qué habría hecho todos esos años? ¿Lo habría extrañado? Esperaba que sí, porque él no había podido dejar de pensarla todo el tiempo.

¿Habría cambiado en algo? En su mente, la imagen de una niña con dos coletas y su vestido rosa, se transformaba a una chica de ligeras curvas y cuerpo esbelto. Aunque… ¿Seguiría practicando con los chicos? ¿Se habría vuelto más femenina? ¿Entrenaría aún? ¿Habría cambiado a alguien delicada y femenina?

Esperaba que no. Abrazó la mochila que tenía en las piernas, como si guardara el mayor tesoro del mundo.

– ¿Verdad, Arnold? – preguntó su madre en su dirección, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– Eh… sí mamá.

– Lo sabía, se muere por ver a la chica de oro. – Dijo su papá, burlándose de su distracción.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos en general. – El sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas, sin embargo, lo delató.

– Pero más a Helga para darle su obsequio, ¿no? – Su madre le sonrió de manera cariñosa y su sonrojo aumentó.

– Sólo verla…

Se rieron todos los presentes a sus expensas y el camino siguió con regularidad. Se aferró más a su mochila y sonrió por lo bajo.

Sí, estaba ansioso por darle su regalo.

En el camino iba considerando las posibilidades. ¿Qué diría si iba a su casa? _¡Hola, Helga! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el denso que jamás recibió una carta tuya en San Lorenzo pero que esperó pacientemente a que llegara. Sólo pasaba para decirte que sigo enamorado de ti después de años y esperaba que aceptaras mi regalo…_ Sí, estaba desesperado.

Pero, ¿quién no actuaría así después de años de indiferencia por parte de la chica? Recordaba vagamente que ella había hablado casi igual de desesperada cuando se le había declarado en el edificio de Industrias Futuro, no podía culparlo. Aún tenía la esperanza de que ella lo recordara y, con algo de (mucha) suerte, seguiría enamorada de él.

Era egoísta, y lo sabía. No obstante hasta Arnold podía darse el lujo de serlo cuando de Helga se trataba.

Si era afortunado, estaría en su casa…

Sin embargo, cuando trató de ir corriendo en su encuentro sus abuelos insistieron en que pasara al edificio a dejar sus maletas y descansar un rato. Ver su antiguo cuarto y cambiarse para ver a quien quisiera ver.

Al entrar la oscuridad rodeó a Arnold y sus padres, para luego ser reemplazada por la luz encendida de golpe y un grito estridente de bienvenida que llenó el lugar.

En la estancia se encontraban personas cuyos rostros apenas eran reconocibles para él gracias al fantasma de la infancia; Rhonda ya no llevaba el pelo corto y su vestido rojo, por ejemplo, su negra cabellera estaba suelta y llegaba hasta su cadera y su blusa blanca enmarcaba las curvas ya algo desarrolladas que tenía; a su lado, Curly la tomaba de la cadera y lo saludaba con la mano libre, el escuálido chico que alguna vez conoció había sido reemplazado por un fornido adolescente, Nadine se había vuelto una morena preciosa, los inquilinos se veían mayores. Todos habían cambiado tanto…

Cuando por fin encontró a Gerald entre la multitud, sintió que volvía a la época en la que tenían 12 años y se había despedido de todos. El moreno se veía igual, aunque más alto. Quizá más fornido, pero era él tal y como lo recordaba, y eso lo tranquilizó. De la mano de su amigo iba Phoebe, quien seguía llevando lentes y el pelo corto, pero un cuerpo delicado demostraba que la pubertad había dado lo mejor de sí con ella. Al ver quién acompañaba a la pelinegra el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba nada más y nada menos que Helga G. Pataki. Rubia, alta, imponente. Era Helga en su esplendor, aún más hermosa de lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo estaba delicadamente marcado, tal como imaginó que sería. Porque sí, había fantaseado con la apariencia de Helga innumerables veces. La mayoría, de manera inocente.

La mayoría.

Su piel blanca se veía de una muñeca, su cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas escondidas bajo su gorra le daba la apariencia de un ángel, así como su mirada de un azul profundo, que al encontrarse con sus ojos brilló cual gema. Pero su aspecto angelical se veía opacado por la sudadera rosa holgada que cubría su torso, sus jeans desgastados en conjunto con sus tenis deportivos. La misma Pataki que recordaba, nada femenina y aun así, hermosa.

Toda la velada trató desesperadamente de encontrarse a solas con la rubia, aunque fuese solo para saludarla, pero en cada oportunidad que parecía presentarse alguien se atravesaba en su camino y él, como el caballero que era, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que atender a quien requería su atención.

A las 11 de la noche, cuando la reunión se estaba terminando, por fin tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Helga. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada observando a la luna. ¿Había visto antes esa imagen? Sí, Hilda, la hermosa chica de sus sueños. Él lo sabía, Hilda era el lado lindo y romántico que Helga ocultaba en su interior, pero verla así, tan bella con el contraste de la luz y de perfil, su corazón latía desembocado.

¿Qué rayos le diría?

Ella pareció notar la presencia de alguien pues volteó justo cuando él se petrificó. Alzó una ceja interrogante y simulando molestia, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le dio la pauta a Arnold. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

– Hola, Helga. – Dijo simplemente, sin salir otra palabra de su boca.

– Linda fiesta, cabeza de balón. – Sonrió cínica. – Te hicieron más espectáculo que al mismo alcalde.

– Sí, eh… yo no quería una fiesta tan grande. – Se sentó junto a ella. Habló tranquilo. Incluso así se sentía; ella lo hacía sentir así, seguro.

– Bienvenido a casa, Arnold. – Volteó a verlo y el aludido se perdió en sus ojos, que decían tanto, pero no le explicaban nada.

– Gracias, Helga. Es bueno estar de vuelta. – Y le sonrió, dirigiendo su vista a la luna.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y para Arnold fue la señal de que todo estaría bien entre ellos.

Pero Helga se paró de golpe y caminó hacia la acera susurrando un "Adiós, tonto" que dejó a Arnold confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?

Al día siguiente entró a la escuela pese a que el año escolar ya había comenzado. Entre los chicos y chicas que iban y venían buscaba a Helga con la mirada, pero no la encontró. No fue hasta la clase de matemáticas que la vio. No iba igual, claro. Llevaba una falda negra con tenis blanco con negro y una ombliguera rosa que tenía la palabra _Dangerous_ escrita en letras rojas. Se sentó al fondo del salón e ignoró a todos, menos a Lila, que se acercó a saludarla cortésmente. La esperó saliendo de la clase, pero ella pareció rehuirle.

La historia se repitió con todas las clases que compartían. Después, las siguientes semanas.

A veces le hacía una pequeña broma o le hablaba para preguntarle algo, pero hasta ahí llegó su contacto con él. Quizá sólo quiere ser amigos, tal vez su llegada había sido demasiado para ella y quería adaptarse a su presencia nuevamente; se decía a sí mismo todo el tiempo, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza que sentía cuando ella lo ignoraba.

Luego ella lo ignoró. No existía más. No lo molestaba, no lo insultaba, no hacía bromas a su costa ni con él. Era un cero a la izquierda para ella, y eso le dolió.

Lila, que veía todo esto, un día rompió su silencio.

– Arnold, no puedo evitar notar que Helga y tú no se hablan desde hace un tiempo. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba con él en la biblioteca. – ¿Puedo saber si ha pasado algo? ¿Se han peleado?

Lila estaba preocupada, se notaba.

– No sé, Lila. No sé qué hice mal, simplemente ella ya no me hace caso y… yo… – Con frustración se tapó el rostro con las manos.

– Descuida Arnold, seguro el malentendido se arreglará pronto. He visto como se ven entre clases y estoy segura de que…

– ¿Nos vemos? – Interrumpió Arnold quitándose las manos de su cara, mirando de manera expectante a Lila. – ¿Ella también me mira?

– Claro. ¿No lo has notado? – Lila lo miró divertida.

– Eh… Lila… – Dijo Arnold, apenado. – ¿Me ayudarías a demostrar algo?

– Si es para ayudarte con Helga, cuenta conmigo. – y sonrió emocionada.

Todo el mes Arnold había estado juntándose con distintas chicas exclusivamente para los proyectos como Lila le había dicho. Hacía mal y lo sabía, porque notaba cómo Helga lo miraba con rabia cuando se juntaba con sus compañeras, pero todo era para asegurarse de que la rubia (cuya actitud aún no lograba a comprender, que los Dioses lo ampararan) seguía sintiendo algo por él, fuese lo que fuese.

Pero ese día en particular no había visto a Helga por ninguna parte. Quizá se habría enfermado… tomó nota para preguntarle a Gerald al día siguiente. Mientras pensaba en eso, la clase de arte se había quedado sin maestro. El profesor Gilbert se había enfermado por la comida de la escuela y aun no podía salir del baño a pesar de que esa era ya la última hora de clases.

Los chicos del grupo se juntaron alrededor de la banca del mariscal de campo, James Mikesmall, mientras que las chicas se encontraban platicando de otras cosas. Arnold seguía en su banca, pensando en qué haría para darle a la rubia el regalo que le había traído, cuando su nombre salió en la plática.

– ¿Han visto al terror Pataki? Es un primor. – Dijo el mariscal. – Esa lengua afilada llena de malas palabras… me encantaría callarla, si saben a lo que me refiero. – Sonrió perversamente, y los demás empezaron a decir las mismas tonterías que el líder.

– No creo que esa sea forma de tratar a una dama. – Arnold habló firme desde atrás.

– No estoy hablando de ninguna dama, Shortman. – Respondió James. – Hablo de Pataki. Y a las chicas como ella no les gusta que las traten como damas. – Lo miró con aire superior y Arnold comprendió que no valía la pena pelear con un idiota como él.

– Ella jamás le haría caso a un idiota como tú. – Pero su boca pensaba diferente.

James se paró imponente.

– ¿Y a quién le haría caso? ¿A un enclenque como tú? – Se le acercó y lo empujó. – No sueñes.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron, dejando a Arnold de pie y a James de frente. James le sonrió de lado despectivamente y se fue.

Al día siguiente, Arnold iba llegando a la escuela cuando vio como James se le acercaba a Helga y le quitaba la mochila de los hombros, con naturalidad. Se rio por lo bajo, imaginando la paliza que Helga le daría por tal descaro. Sin embargo, ella volteó en dirección al rubio momentáneamente para después sonreírle cruelmente a James, dejándolo acompañarla hasta su clase con sus libros en mano.

¿Qué?

No. Ya estaba cansado de ese estúpido juego. Se decidió entonces. Dejaría todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Helga ya se había divertido lo suficiente y Arnold le había dado la ventaja de la incertidumbre, pero era hora de que él pusiera el final.

Y ésta vez, ella no se iba a escapar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Perdón perdón perdón D: Sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero cuando estás de vacaciones, parece que te vuelves la Cenicienta de tu casa, jeje.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Ya casi termina la historia y no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la han aceptado tan bien. Hoy quise darles un capítulo un poco largo para compensar el tiempo que no he subido. Espero lo disfruten :)**

 **¡Gracias por la espera!**


	9. Harta de Esperarte

**Disclamier: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos y sólo para entretenimiento.**

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Entonces…**_

Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Helga, pero entre más trataba de procesarlas más ilógicas le parecían. ¿Arnold había estado enamorado de ella todo éste tiempo?

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ella y el aire soplaba despiadadamente. Él hizo el ademán de quitarse la sudadera que traía puesta y dársela hasta que recordó que ahora que no tenía la sombrilla estaría casi tan mojada como la ropa de ella, por lo que se fue en busca de la sombrilla. Helga tenía la cabeza baja y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho de manera defensiva, pero temblaba de frío, y él no se arriesgaría a que se enfermara. Además, al verla notó que la blusa rosa que traía puesta se le estaba pegando a la piel, transparentándose y mostrando el sujetador de encaje que traía la rubia. Se sonrojó inmediatamente y se quitó la sudadera sin pensarlo.

Se acercó a ella, sombrilla en mano, y los cubrió a ambos a la par que le dejaba su sudadera en los brazos. La tomó de la cintura, aprovechando que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, para jalarla a su lado y encaminarla. Helga reaccionó al contacto estremeciéndose y trató de alejarse.

– ¿Pe…pero qué rayos crees que haces, idiota? – Le gritó y forcejeó contra el agarre en su cadera, que se había vuelto más firme. No soltaba la sudadera.

– Por favor, ponte mi sudadera. Vamos a mi casa para que te seques. – Respondió sin mirarla, con seriedad.

– ¿Disculpa? – Frenó, pero él la arrastró consigo. Las miradas curiosas volteaban a verlos de manera recelosa. – ¿Quién diablos dice que iré contigo?

– No te estoy preguntando, Helga. – Frenó también y la miró con severidad. – Estás empapada, necesitas secarte y mi casa es la más cercana. Además, si no quieres seguir siendo el centro de atención – Sonrió con maldad – Te pondrás mí sudadera y me seguirás voluntariamente. De lo contrario te la pondré a la fuerza y te cargaré en mi espalda como si fueras un costal.

– No te atreverías – Se asustó por la amenaza, pero no se lo demostró.

– Rétame, Pataki.

Arnold retomó el camino y arrastró con él a la rubia que, tras unos instantes, dejó de forcejear y se resignó a seguirlo con frustración.

El corto camino a la casa de huéspedes se hizo eterno para Helga, quien simplemente quería irse a su casa, tomar un baño, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta que fuese el fin del mundo y todos estuvieran muertos.

Quizá empezaría su propia raza con gatos mutantes y lobos entrenados…

El sonido de las llaves de Arnold la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban frente a la puerta de la casa, Arnold peleaba graciosamente con su llavero para poder agarrar la llave de la entrada, pues una de sus manos seguía en la cadera de Helga evitando que en cualquier momento escapara. La rubia evitó burlarse de él pues Arnold le dedicó una mirada de advertencia comprendiendo sus intenciones.

Oh, el Arnold gruñón.

Al abrir la puerta una horda de animales salió. Arnold jaló entonces a Helga contra sí mismo para evitar que los animales la empujaran o le pegaran en su escape. La ojiazul cerró los ojos por el movimiento rápido y para amortiguar el golpe levantó los brazos para protegerse; esperó el impacto pero éste no llegó, pues Arnold evitó que se golpeara contra su torso rodeando la cintura de la chica con ambas manos y dando una media vuelta. Cuando Helga abrió los ojos, Arnold le daba la espalda a la puerta y la miraba preocupado. Ella tenía sus manos sosteniéndose en los hombros del rubio y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca… Los ojos de Arnold pasaban de los de la rubia a sus labios. Helga aferró su agarre en sus hombros y se fue impulsando lentamente hacia él, mientras el ojiverde por su parte iba acercando Si acercaba su rostro un poco, sólo un poco, quizá…

– ¡Kimba, Eleonor!

La voz energética de la abuela de Arnold rompió el momento que se había creado entre ambos, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente y crearan una distancia prudente entre ambos. La piel de Helga aún sentía el calor de las manos de Arnold, Arnold aún sentía el aliento cálido de Helga cerca de su boca.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, las mejillas de color carmesí y los sentidos despiertos totalmente. Sin embargo, Helga reaccionó primero y se encaminó hacia dentro del edificio para saludad a una muy alegre Gertie.

– ¡Es un gusto volver a verte, Gertie! – Saludó, ignorando a Arnold.

– Hace mucho no visitabas el fuerte, Eleonor. – La abrazó Gertie. Los años habían pasado en ella, pero se seguía viendo con fuerza y salud. – ¿Te has infiltrado a las tropas enemigas?

– Creo que más bien, las tropas enemigas se infiltraron en el mío. – Le dio una mala mirada a Arnold. – Pero retomaré el control.

Ambas mujeres se rieron, aunque la risa de la menor Pataki era cruel y fría.

– Abuela, la lluvia nos alcanzó en el muelle y estamos empapados. – Intervino Arnold. – Le prestare a Helga ropa seca, ¿sí?

– Soldado, le encomiendo la tregua. – Gertie hizo un saludo militar a su nieto y luego le giñó un ojo para después salir a la cocina.

– Eh… ¿Abuela? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

– El presidente y la primera dama han ido a checar el estado del general. – Gritó la mujer desde la cocina.

Ah, sí. La revisión de su abuelo. La había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan distraído? Volteó a ver a Helga; su sudadera le quedaba holgada y también se le iba pegando a su torso, la falda que traía se hizo pesada por el agua por lo que se colgaba graciosamente y sus calcetas y zapatos rechinaban por el agua que tenían adentro; su nariz estaba rosa por el frío, contrastando con su piel blanquecina, su pelo suelto estaba despeinado así como esponjado por la humedad de la lluvia, dándole un aspecto salvaje en perfecta combinación con sus ojos azules que lo miraban con frustración. La imagen en sí ya era una sola distracción. Se veía hermosa, peligrosa y adorable al mismo tiempo.

– Toma una foto. Duran más. – Se burló con desdén, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas mostraba otra cosa. ¿O quizá sólo era el frío?

– Ven, acompáñame. – Le extendió la mano esperando el golpe de rechazo que ella le daría. Sin embargo, le sorprendió sentir la fría mano de la chica sobre la suya.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de las manos, por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio. Arnold bajó las escaleras del techo y subieron. El olor de Arnold inundó cubrió los sentidos de Helga, quien aspiró profundamente y luego suspiró inconscientemente.

– Ponte cómoda, iré por toallas para que te puedas secar.

Y salió, dejando a Helga sola, temblando pero ya no de frío.  
¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no se había ido ya? Podría salir por el techo del edificio, como en antaño, e ir directamente hacia su casa sin voltear atrás.

Pero en lugar de eso, seguía de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de quien fuese su amor de infancia, estática porque sentía que en cualquier movimiento mojaría aún más el piso del lugar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Arnold llegó unos minutos después con dos toallas en sus manos. Le dio una mientras que la otra se la pasaba por la cabeza. Se acercó a uno de sus cajones y sacó un short deportivo y la playera más pequeña que encontró, luego sacó otra muda de ropa para él.

– Ten, ponte esto. – Le dio su ropa. – Puedes dejar la ropa mojada en el cesto junto a la cama. Yo me iré a cambiar. Ya vuelvo. – Le sonrió tímidamente y salió por segunda vez.

– Tonto… – Dijo Helga en voz baja. Porque antes de secarse él y cambiarse, la había puesto a ella primero. Siempre el buen e ingenuo samaritano.

Ni tan samaritano. Dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero no le prestó atención. Se secó rápidamente y se cambió la ropa mojada, dejándola donde Arnold le indicó. Luego no supo que hacer, Arnold no subía y ella se sentía como una invasora en esa habitación. Aunque estaba sola, podía hacer lo que quisiera ahí…

Se acostó en la cama del rubio y se abrazó a una almohada, suspirando. Olía a él. Todo. Y eso le encantaba.

– Se está bien aquí… – Dijo en voz alta su pensamiento.

– Me alegra que te pongas cómoda. – La voz de Arnold la asustó y la hizo levantarse de golpe para verlo. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola de manera tierna, con una charola con dos tazas en las manos. Traía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos, la toalla en los hombros y el cabello despeinado. A Helga se le secó la boca, sonrojándose fuertemente. Se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

– Como tardas, cabezón. – Habló déspotamente fingiendo que no había ocurrido lo anterior.

– Perdón, preparaba chocolate caliente para que se nos quitara el frío. – Puso la charola en su mesa de noche y le tendió una taza que ella tomó rápidamente para evitar el contacto entre ambos.

Arnold se acercó al cesto y se llevó la ropa, después volvió.

– La puse a secar, espero no te moleste. – Pasó su brazo por atrás de su cuello de manera nerviosa. – Descuida, en cuanto se seque te la daré.

– Como sea. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Helga.

El silencio se hizo presente, haciendo el ambiente incómodo.

– Bueno… – El rubio comenzó. – Ya sabes la versión real de la historia. Así que…

– Lo que hiciste igual estuvo mal, cabeza de balón. – Aunque respondió, su mirada estaba perdida. – Con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega.

– Entonces dime, ¿por qué fingiste que no existía todo éste tiempo?

– ¡Porque pensé que eso querías! – Gritó Helga, encarándolo con molestia y alzando los brazos de manera efusiva.

– ¿Por qué querría eso, Helga? ¿Es que no recibiste mis cartas todo este tiempo?

– Oh, por favor Arnoldo. No fui ninguna heroína ni mucho menos una santa. – Le dijo con ira contenida, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño. – En tus cartas sólo hablabas de las grandes cosas que hice allá en San Lorenzo. Y no necesito como compensación una aparente muestra de amor.

– ¿Qué?

Arnold entendió todo en ese momento; el temor de la rubia, su lejanía, su recelo, la inseguridad…

– ¿Todo éste tiempo creíste que te decía esas cosas como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste?

– ¿Por qué más lo harías si no? – Respondió molesta agachando la mirada.

– Y yo soy el denso… – Arnold murmuró.

– ¿Qué has dicho, tonto? – Helga se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él molesta.

– Piensas que te digo todo esto por lo que hiciste por mí en San Lorenzo – Arnold la imitó. – Cuando no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miro, todo lo que sé de ti, todo lo que he aprendido contigo. – Se fue acercando a ella. – ¿Nunca lo viste? Desde niños, alguna clase de atracción hacía que estuviéramos pendientes el uno del otro, que me preocupara por ti, que tratara de descifrar el acertijo que es Helga G. Pataki. – Helga retrocedía con cada palabra que Arnold decía. – ¿Nunca notaste que te miraba entre clases, o que dejé de buscar a Cecile?

Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

– ¿De qué…?

– ¿Hablo? De ti siendo Cecile. – Sonrió ante la mirada de Helga, confundida. Habían llegado a la pared de frente de la cama de Arnold, pero al parecer la rubia no lo había notado. – No preguntes cómo lo sé, porque éste no es momento. Simplemente entiende.

Tomó a Helga de la cintura de nuevo y la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola un poco a él.

– Sé todo de ti, Helga. Tu color favorito, tu comida favorita, tu programa favorito. Todo. – Helga lo miraba fijamente, temblando. – Sé de tu alergia a las fresas, sé que te encantan el baseball y las luchas. – Fue acercando su rostro lentamente a ella. – Y sé que aún me amas. – Susurró.

Entonces Helga por fin comprendió. Le creía, no importaba si quizá estaba equivocado en lo que afirmaba, no importaba lo que había creído ella antes. Le creía. Y entonces sonrió, no dulcemente, sino de manera peligrosa, alertando a Arnold.

– ¿Eso crees? – Los brazos de la oji azul rodearon los hombros de Arnold.

– Estoy seguro. – Arnold también sonrió y se acercó más a Helga, rosando sus labios pero sin tocarlos y haciendo que Helga perdiera el control. – Así que dilo, Pataki.

Era un reto, estaba implícito una vez que le decía Pataki, y ella lo sabía. Pero sonrió de manera tramposa.

– Me amas, Shortman. – Dijo sin más, mirándolo con burla.

Pero Arnold también sonrió.

– Hasta que lo entiendes, Helga.

Y la besó. Fue un beso lento, posesivo pero tierno al mismo tiempo. Profundizaron el beso sin llegar al desenfreno. Ya habría tiempo para eso, tenían ahora todo un futuro juntos, no tenían prisa alguna. Se separaron por falta de aire, recargando sus frentes en la del otro.

– Ya estaba hartándome de esperarte, cabeza de balón.

– Yo también te amo, Helga.

 **Fin.**

 _ **¡Gracias a los que leyeron ésta historia! Les agradezco mucho los comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el fanfic.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **LunaNueva21**_


End file.
